1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight module and a frame used in the backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
A backlight module includes a frame and a light guide plate received in the frame. The light guide plate includes side surfaces facing the frame. Light emitting from the side surfaces are transmitted to the frame and are partly absorbed by the frame. Thus, the light emission efficiency of the backlight module is reduced.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a backlight module and a frame that can overcome the limitations described.